Goodnight, girl
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Sweet little oneshot about Charlotte DiLaurentis. AU. In this Charlie DiLaurentis has become a girl at a younger age than in canon.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Goodnight, girl**

 **It's Charlotte DiLaurentis' first night as a girl and even though she's happy to finally be who she's always wanted to be, she can't sleep.**

"Mom!" screams Charlotte.

"Sweetie, is something wrong?" says Jessica DiLaurentis as she enter the room.

"Kinda...I can't sleep..." says Charlotte.

"Do you want me to sing a lullaby?" says Jessica.

"Uh..." says Charlotte, thinking a bit. "Yeah, sure."

"Okay. Here we go." says Jessica and then she start to sing.

 _ **The sun shall shine, heaven is blue. Inside of your heart are colors. Red and blue, two purple a blue, two green and a pink and a yellow.**_

 _ **Close your eyes, sleep little girl. Just paint your dreams on your pillow. I'll be here, to fight away fear. Now sleep all the way to tomorrow.**_

 _ **I'll be here to fight away fear. So sleep all the way...to tomorrow.**_

Jessica look down on Charlotte who sleep with an adorable smile on her beautiful cute face.

"Such a sweet girl you are." whisper Jessica and then she leave the room.

The next night.

"Want me to sing again, lil' Charlotte?" says Jessica with a sweet smile.

"Yes, mommy." says Charlotte.

"Okay..." says Jessica. "Here goes..."

Jessica starts to sing.

 _ **They left, going away. As the time turn into another day. Soon they're gone. Almost totally gone. I searched for them, for so long. Hope that I'd be strong.**_

 _ **Now so I follow their track, bringing them back. So pay the great bounty now to me. Because...! Nobody's tough as Jack. No, nobody's tough as Jack!**_

"Awww! My daughter's so cute." thinks Jessica as she look at Cahrlotte who sleep with a smile on her face.

The next night.

"Mom, me can't sleep..." says Charlotte in a sad weak tone.

"I'll sing for you, sweetie." says Jessica.

Jessica smile as she starts to sing.

 _ **Sunligh here, sweetie, feel no fear. Because I will, always keep you safe.**_

 _ **Forget all pain. In your heart and mind. I will find, all of the joy for you.**_

 _ **That's how it will be. I can see, that you're strong and free.**_

 _ **You are cute. So sweet and adorable. Yes, you are.**_

Charlotte smile as she fall asleep.

"Awwww! Charlotte, you're so cute." thinks Jessica.

The next night.

"Mom, can you sing again tonight? I kinda love when you do that..." says Charlotte.

"Of course, darling." says Jessica.

Jessica starts to sing.

 _ **Animals of plush, are good for kids. Soft and sweet, they are.**_

 _ **When a kid is feeling sad and weak, a plush animal is good.**_

 _ **Yes, that's how it is.**_

 _ **For a lil' kid, a plushie is nice. Mmmm, yes. That is true.**_

Charlotte giggle and then fall asleep.

"Sleep well, lil' girl." whisper Jessica with a smile.

The next night.

 _ **Forget the pain of days that's gone and feel the love in your heart.**_

 _ **Remember that I shall keep you safe, as the sun rise over Lake Rose.**_

 _ **No more darkness, no more pain. Love is here once more. See the light ahead and never forget, that I am here for you.**_

 _ **I will make all pain go away.**_

 _ **I will keep you safe.**_

 _ **Do not cry. As the sun rise high, over Lake Rose today.**_

"So sweet." says Jessica when she notice that Charlotte is sleeping.

The next night.

"Mommy...not to be too childish, but can you sing again?" says says Charlotte.

"Of course, sweetie." says Jessica.

Jessica smile and as she begins to sing.

 _ **The sun shall shine, heaven is blue. Inside of your heart are colors. Red and blue, two purple a blue, two green and a pink and a yellow.**_

 _ **Close your eyes, sleep little girl. Just paint your dreams on your pillow. I'll be here, to fight away fear. Now sleep all the way to tomorrow.**_

 _ **I'll be here to fight away fear. So sleep all the way...to tomorrow.**_

"Charlotte, sleep well." whisper Jessica in a soft tone.

The next night.

"Charlotte, my lil' girl, do you want me to sing again tonight...?" says Jessica.

"Yes, mommy. Please sing for me." says Charlotte with an adorable smile.

"Awww! Here we go..." says Jessica and then she sings.

 _ **The sun shall shine, heaven is blue. Inside of your heart are colors. Red and blue, two purple a blue, two green and a pink and a yellow.**_

 _ **Close your eyes, sleep little girl. Just paint your dreams on your pillow. I'll be here, to fight away fear. Now sleep all the way to tomorrow.**_

 _ **I'll be here to fight away fear. So sleep all the way...to tomorrow.**_

"Awww! Mom, your voice is so awesome!" says Charlotte.

"Thanks, sweetie. I'm glad you think so." says Jessica.

Charlotte hug her mom and then falls asleep.

The next night.

"Mom, please sing!" says Charlotte.

"I've run out of songs. Sorry." says Jessica.

"It's okay. You can sing one you've already sang before." says Charlotte.

"Well, then here goes..." says Jessica.

Jessica starts to sing.

 _ **They left, going away. As the time turn into another day. Soon they're gone. Almost totally gone. I searched for them, for so long. Hope that I'd be strong.**_

 _ **Now so I follow their track, bringing them back. So pay the great bounty now to me. Because...! Nobody's tough as Jack. No, nobody's tough as Jack!**_

"Awww." says Jessica when she sees that her daughter is sleeping.

The next night.

"Sing...please, mommy!" whines Charlotte with a smile.

 _ **Cowboy take me away.**_  
 _ **Fly this girl as high as you can, into the wild blue sky.**_

 _ **Set me free, yes I say.**_  
 _ **Closer to heaven above and closer to you, closer to you.**_

 _ **I wanna sleep on the green grass, in the comfort of your arms.**_

 _ **On a pillow of cuteness, on a blanket made of love.**_

"Awwww!" says Charlotte.

"Go to sleep now, baby girl." says Jessica.

Charlotte giggle, close her eyes and fall asleep.

The next night.

"Mommy...please sing again." says Charlotte.

"Okay." says Jessica.

Jessica starts to sing.

 _ **The sun shall shine, heaven is blue. Inside of your heart are colors. Red and blue, two purple a blue, two green and a pink and a yellow.**_

 _ **Close your eyes, sleep little girl. Just paint your dreams on your pillow. I'll be here, to fight away fear. Now sleep all the way to tomorrow.**_

 _ **I'll be here to fight away fear. So sleep all the way...to tomorrow.**_

The next night.

"Sweetie, don't make me sing again. I'm seriously starting to run out of songs." says Jessica.

"Okay, mommy. I think I can sleep without a song tonight." says Charlotte.

"That's good." says Jessica.

"Yeah." says Charlotte in a cute adorable tone.

Charlotte close her eyes and fall asleep with a sweet smile on her face.

"My daughter is absolutely adorable. She's such a sweet lil' girl. Totally cute." whisper Jessica with a smile.

 **The End.**


End file.
